This invention relates to a quick disconnection fluid coupling. The coupling is constructed of first and second coupling members and more particularly mating male and female coupling elements. When the coupling is in its unconnected position, a pressure relief feature is provided to relieve an undesired increase in pressure in the fluid system which incorporates the coupling. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a quick disconnect fluid coupling which not only includes a pressure relief feature but an adjustable pressure relief feature.
Quick disconnect fluid couplings are known in the art. One such quick disconnect fluid coupling is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,122, which was granted Jun. 1, 1993. As indicated in that patent, one use of quick disconnect fluid couplings is in communication and navigational systems for civilian and military aircraft. Removable preprogrammed cards are inserted in the communication and navigational system hardware. During a flight, heat is generated within such cards by virtue of the resistance heating which results from electrical current flowing through the electrical elements on the cards. To cool the card, fluid systems have been designed which include fluid couplings, according to the present invention. When a card is removed from the system, the quick disconnect fluid couplings are in a disconnected condition. An increase in ambient temperature can result in an undesired pressure condition because of the small volume involved. It is desirable to provide an integral pressure relief feature, whereby the coupling can be bled to reduce the pressure. It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved pressure relief feature which includes an adjustable pressure relief valve.